my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches/Sound Effects Used/Alphabetically
The series used sound effects from Hanna-Barbera, Disney/Cartoon Trax Volume 1, Cartoon Trax Volume 2, The Premiere Edition Volume 1, Warner Bros., Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends, Animal Trax, The General Series 6000, Series 4000, Series 2000, Elektra Records (two if you count), The Premiere Edition Volume 9 (three if you count), Universal, The International, Rural Sound Effects Library by Digiffects - Series C, and The American Zoetrope SFX Collection - Apocalypse Now. *DISNEY SLOW THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE (Heard once in "Black and White.") *Elektra Records, Cuckoo Clock Strikes Twelve/Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Chime CRT2043401 *Elektra Records, Mean Cat/Hollywoodedge, Angry Cat YowlingI CRT2031101 *H-B HIT, CARTOON - SMALL BONK 01 *H-B PLINK, CARTOON - XYLO PLINK 03 *H-B PLINK, CARTOON - XYLO PLINK 04 *HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries/Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Baby Boum.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 1/Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 2/Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in "Scaredy-Cat.") (Jack Screams Only) *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Woman Screams 3/Hollywoodedge, Screams 6 Woman Panic PE134001 (Heard once in "Ski Bugs.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Animated Baby Cries (Heavy use of the sample, heard in most Season 1-3 episodes.) *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Radio Tuning Slowly (Heard once in "The Lottery Ticket.") *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Audible Inhaling *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Medium Crowd, Riot *Hollywoodedge, Angry Cat YowlingS CRT2031201 *Hollywoodedge, Baby 10 Mo Crying Inte AZ053504 (Season 2-onwards) *Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 (Heard once in "Scaredy Cat.") *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Big Wet Splat CRT2019301 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Working Cat".) *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 (Heard once in "Mission Oggy".) *Hollywoodedge, Bomb Fall Whistle CRT2028101 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Boxing Matc Bell Hit CRT014201 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401/Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 2 SS016402/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010502 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010601 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 *Hollywoodedge, Catfssst Yowl Hiss CRT012603 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 (Heavy use of the sample, played in various pitches.) *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041601 *Hollywoodedge, Cattle Cow Moo Bellow AT041704 (Heard once in "Milk Diet".) *Hollywoodedge, Cluster Violent Th CRT2019901 *Hollywoodedge, Comedy Car Skid CRT2040401 *Hollywoodedge, Comic Hit Pop Bell CRT2015106 *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moos Three TimesC PE022901 (Heard once in "Fame & Glory.") *Hollywoodedge, Crash Car Flip Imp Rol PE111501 (Heard twice in "Welcome to Paris!") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 8 Comical Highpi PE139601 *Hollywoodedge, Fast Exit Whistles CRT2013303 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Musical Creak CRT052901 (Heard twice in "Monster from the Mud Lagoon" and once in "Octopus.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 *Hollywoodedge, Giggling Two Childre PE131001/Hollywoodedge, Two Young Kids Giggle PE143501 (Heard once in "Back to the Past!.") *Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk CRT2016604 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk CRT2016609 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Large Metal Weight CRT2016524 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Mosquito Fake Ends CRT2030201 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Parp Donk CRT2016901 *Hollywoodedge, Ping ABoing CRT2010601 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Nose Blowsbul CRT021102 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle Up Dw CRT2028301 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 *Hollywoodedge, Synth Windy Swish CRT054802 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052301 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052302 *Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 (Heard once in "Octopus.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Break Or Shatter PE113401 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Impact Debris Fa PE113601 *Roadrunner's Meep Meep Sound (Heard twice in "Cartoon Lesson.") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CAT - TOM CATS, FIGHTING, HISSING, GROWLING *Sound Ideas, BALLOON, RUBBER - BALLOON FLYING AROUND AND LANDING ON FLOOR (Only heard in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, BELL, DOOR - ONE RING 02 *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS *Sound Ideas, BIRD, TAWNY OWL - TAWNY OWL, STRIX ALUCO, BIRD, DIGIFFECTS *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS (Heard once in "Sheepcat.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - EARS DRUM BOUNCE or Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING (Heard once in "Mission Oggy.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Wrong Side of the Bed.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING (Heard once in "Fame & Glory.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in "It's Been a Hard Day's Noise.") *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 03 *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK or Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - SHORT TERROR SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SHEEP - LAMB BAAA 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: SHORT FLUTTER 02 (Heard once in "Bitter Chocolate.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - LONG ZIP BY or Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP BY 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: QUICK ZIP UP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - FAST WHIZZ BY *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CAVERN - EERIE HOLLOW CAVE: VARIOUS ECHOEY NOISES, AMBIENCE (Heard once in a low pitch in "It's All Under Control.") *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, COYOTE - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL or Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - BIG CAR CRASH *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - SHARP BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION *Sound Ideas, DOG, POMERANIAN - SMALL DOG, BARKING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Sheepcat.") *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 02 (Heard once in "Sitcom.") *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04 *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 01 (H-B) (Heard once in "Monster from the Mud Lagoon.") *Sound Ideas, GONG - SMALL GONG, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard once in "One Track Life.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BILP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BENT BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - GEDUNK *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW HEAD KONK AND ZIP/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - COWBELL ZIP *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - METAL PAN ON HEAD *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SHARP HEAD HIT WITH METAL PAN *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL DROP ON FOOT, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 02 *Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 01 (Heard once in "Bitter Chocolate.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Back to the Past!") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 *Sound Ideas, MONSTER - CYCLOPS ROAR, CREATURE, CARTOON, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Monster from the Mud Lagoon.") *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Octopus.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HEAVY CORK POP (Heard once in "Bitter Chocolate.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 or Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 or Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 05 *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, LONG *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK RIOT, SHORT (varying pitches) *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Patient".) *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUERK (Heard once in "Sheepcat.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE TWANGY ZIP *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, CARTOON - LITTLE ZABORK *Sound Ideas, SQUEEZE, CARTOON - HORN SQUEEZE, SHORT (Heard once in "Octopus.") *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - PLASTIC MAN STRETCH, FORWARD (Heard once in "Pharonuf.") *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 04 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 (H-B) *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - FAST TWANGS, SHORT (Heard once in "Octopus.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG (Heard once in "Oggy's Double.") *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 01 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 03 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 05 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 07 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 08 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 10 *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP (Heard once in "Bitter Chocolate.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *WB FALL, BODY - BODYFALL WITH GRUNT 02 *W-B, HIT, METAL - HIGH BONK ON HEAD WITH METAL PIPE, CARTOON *Wilhelm Scream Category:Sound Effects Used Pages